What Had Happened
by PinkMousey
Summary: Undertale Based. What would've happened if Papyrus had ended up killing the fallen human instead of capturing them? Would he be proud?
So, I haven't really written anything in a while, it's been two years at most. But, after the recent things I've seen & read, I've noticed that I'll be missing out on something great. So, I've taken up writing again as a past time, & I hope I'll be able to get into this again.

Undertale in itself, has inspired me to draw more, think more, & this time, write more. I want to get back into writing, & Undertale's just the thing to help me.

This is a small drabble I've had in my head, I just need to type it out. I wondered, what if the human actually dies during the battle with Papyrus, instead of being captured?

Would he begin to second guess himself? Would he be proud?

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

"Nyeh Heh Heh! You're too weak! I was easily able to capture you!" Papyrus announced, victorious.

The human, no longer able to even stand, lay limp in the cold snow as the tall skeleton approached.

"I will now send you to the capture zo-" Papyrus stopped, as he looked down at the child curiously. "Human?"

When no sound was heard from the child, Papyrus felt slightly nervous, a sinking feeling in his nonexistent gut gripping him. Shaking it off, he laughed nervously, his bravado coming up. "Nyeh heh...the human has most likely fainted from the excessive fighting of the Great Papyrus...Fear not, human! The Great Papyrus will take you to your prison!"

With that, he knelt down to pick up the child, before something made him stop once more.

The child's soul, small, weakened from fighting but still shining a vibrant red, hovered over the child's chest.

The battle was over, so why was their soul still here?

Papyrus tentatively reached out, the sinking feeling in his gut becoming a deep clutch around his own soul.

But before his mitted hand had reached the small soul, a crack was her, before it shattered, small red bits going in every direction before fading.

Papyrus, frozen in place, looked on at the blank snow, where the remnants of the soul lay fading, before looking down at the child, eyes knitted down in worry.

"...H...Human...?"

* * *

Papyrus laid in his bed, bundled & curled up in a ball, facing the wall as he heard the voices of his brother & friends downstairs.

They were discussing what had happened.

What had been done.

What he had done.

The clutch around his soul only tightened, as he sunk further into his bed.

They hadn't told him exactly what he had done, but he knew.

He understood why the human hadn't responded when he called out to them. He understood why they hadn't awoken when Papyrus shook them, and he understood what had happened to make Sans look at him the way he did.

His soul tightened, as he started to shake, despite being covered up.

His own brother, lazy, grinning, & full of puns, was barely recognizable when he had seen Papyrus holding the limp human. The grin, ever present, seemed to lose its laid back touch, and was rather strained, as beads of sweat began dotting Sans' skull.

His voice held a cautiously, disbelieving tone to it as he spoke.

"pap...w-what happened?"

Papyrus couldn't remember the last time he had been that scared, the feeling reminding him of when he was younger, seemingly being caught after doing something wrong.

 _But I did do something wrong..._

Papyrus shut his eyes, shaking more.

Sans had called over Undyne even before Papyrus had begun to explain. Undyne, in turn, had called Alphys, who surprisingly had known what had unfolded, and notified His Majesty himself.

They were all downstairs in his living room, speaking in hushed voices, as he waited for his turn.

 _I didn't mean to-_

"Papyrus?"

He stopped shaking, tense, as he heard his trainer's footsteps walk to the edge of his bed.

"Papyrus, look at me."

He held in a breath, despite not having lungs, and peeked out to look at the uncovered face of his friend.

Undyne looked tired & tense, no doubt from the yelling that had ensued earlier when things were being discussed from anew.

Papyrus watched as his friend took a seat at the edge of his bed, and he slowly sat up to look at her.

Undyne looked at the poor skeleton, he had taken off his 'battle body', and had laid curled up in submission, which she took as a sign that he wasn't too happy with himself at all.

"Papyrus, you...you know what happened, right?" His trainer asked, cautiously.

He slowly nodded, avoiding her eyes.

Undyne swallowed the lump in her throat, hating the fact that this was too damn hard. "Papyrus, I need ya to tell me what-"

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Undyne tensed as Papyrus sobbed out the the outburst, before relaxing & throwing an arm around her friend.

Papyrus sobbed into his hands, sputtering out apologies & regrets as his body shook and his soul ached.

* * *

"You did nothing wrong Papyrus."

 _But neither did they._

"It couldn't be helped."

 _But he shouldn't have been so careless._

"The soul couldn't be salvaged in time, anyways."

 _But they were a friend._

Papyrus was silent as his friends spoke out somewhat reassuring words to him. They had heard his outcry, and found him a blubbering mess in Undyne's arms.

Each had taken a chance to tell him he wasn't to be fully blamed, that he was only doing orders as a sentry, and that a mistake had happened.

Bless them, but he knew just as well as they did, this wasn't something to be pushed aside as a fluke.

Papyrus laid in bed, exhausted, wanting to drift off to sleep, but his aching soul kept him up.

 _They had a nice soul._

 _They liked puzzles._

 _They were going to take us to the surface._

 _..._

 _Did they have a family?_

 _Did they have friends...waiting for them?_

 _Who would tell them that...they were gone?_

Papyrus curled up into a ball once more, burying his face into the pillow to muffle his cries of sadness, his soul hurting more than ever.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbles out shakily.

 _Human..._

* * *

That was fun, wasn't it?

Lots of Love!

-JMxJLxRT


End file.
